yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan Megafang
Nathan Megafang is an animated film takes place in an alternate reality where Nathan would be a 6 year old boy (rather then 11) ,and he was adopted by an anthropomorphic/furry Wolf family known as the megafangs and he would never possess the Yo-kai watch. Which means he would never see, befriend, and summon Yo-kai. Plot Long ago in an alternate reality in a town called Springdale. The Adams Lily and Aaron and their 6 month old baby boy Nathan were outside their house while Nathan was in a baby fence with his baby toys. His Father Aaron was playing with him and making funny faces at his son making him laugh his wife Lily was watering her vegetable garden with her hose. Then suddenly her hose was caught in a knot, she tried to unknot it but, it was no use. Lily hollered her husband Aaron for help. Aaron went to help his wife leaving his 6 month old son alone. But then baby Nathan witnessed a red balloon flying away. Nathan crawled after the balloon while his parents weren't looking, he climes up the baby fence but his diaper was caught on top of the fence. Nathan struggles to get him self free, then diaper was ripped off of Nathan making him completely naked. But he continued to craw after the red balloon that was floating away.Meanwhile Lilly and Aron were still getting their hose unknotted. Nathan crawled on the street, and he started to climbed on the empty cardboard box where the red pickup truck is loaded with other cardboard boxes, which are were full and taped up closed. Baby Nathan reaches out for the red balloon with his right arm as it floats away. Then Suddenly Lily and Aaron catches their baby son nude and on the box while completely naked.Aaron tries to stop his new born son, but baby Nathan fell in the box while a robotic mover with 6 wheels and a large claw picked up the box with the baby in it, and placed it on the pickup The pickup truck started and took off with Nathan in the box. Lily and Aaron ran into their car and Aaron started the car in full speed and went after the pickup that has their baby son Nathan. Aaron and Lily chases after the red pickup that contains their son in the box, the pickup went through the green light,but it later changed into red but Aaron didn't slow down and stopped, he went through the red light causing other cars to crash while being forced to stop. The Adams continue to chase after the red pickup with their baby son in it. As they continue to chase after the pickup with their son, the pick up turned right but Aaron didn't paid attention he kept going straight. But he took a left turn in order to catch the pickup with their son but then there was a traffic jam upfront forcing Aaron to stop their car. Aaron tries to back up, but unfortunately there were other cars and truck preparing to stop forcing Aaron to stop his car and Lily cries really loud. Few hours later, the pickup truck drove in another town known as Greensville a town that is 600 miles out Northwest while carrying Baby Nathan in a box. But suddenly the pickup hit a bump causing the box with 6 month old Nathan to fly off the pickup and landed on the sidewalk where an abandoned building is. Nathan started to cry really loud while it started to rain, but fortunately for him The Megafang wolf couples Jason and Karen were walking with their 6 month old wolf puppies Jake, Nick, Jimmy, Zed, Sonia, Mindy, Bonnie, and Linda. Then suddenly they heard a baby crying, they went to investigate and they saw an opened box with a naked baby boy in it, Both Jason and his wife Karen were shocked but Jason picked him up from the box which makes baby Nathan to stop crying and started to snuggle on him, Then they decided to adopt him as their own son. The Megafang wolf family got the adoption papers and they took Nathan home with them. Right now as a 6 year old boy Nathan is accepted by his adopted siblings and his adopted parents. But for Lily and Aaron, they never saw their son again. But as of right now Nathan remains with his adopted family. Characters * Nathan Megafang * Jason Megafang * Karen Megafang * Jake Megafang * Nick Megafang * Jimmy Megafang * Zed Megafang * Sonia Megafang * Mindy Megafang * Bonnie Megafang * Linda Megafang * Aaron Adams * Lily Adams Trivia Even though in this alternate reality Nate would be six years old instead of being 11 years old (Which means he might halved been born later instead of sooner) but his friends (or would halved been friends) Katie, Bear,and Eddie would still be 11 years old along with his (or would halved been) Class mates. Sense Nathan had been adopted in this alternate reality, it was unknown who would possessed the Yo-kai watch instead of him. * In the sequel, it is revealed that Lily has possessed the Yo-kai watch instead of her son Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Nathan Megafang